


【授权翻译】Vom Nehmen und Lassen

by pansies0814



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansies0814/pseuds/pansies0814
Summary: 作者的话：一段恋情的回顾，关于第一场对峙，关于胜利与失败，关于睡不醒的白天，国家队比赛，以及受伤的面部。译者的话：2014年发到lofter上，搬运过来存个档
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Neven Subotić
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	【授权翻译】Vom Nehmen und Lassen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



Neven如同长眠的动物一般沉睡着。

胳膊和腿舒展着，头偏向一边，对身边的任何响动都没有感知。闹钟，咖啡机，Mats轻轻推他都不能把他弄醒。

一个轻柔的吻或许更好。

Neven的肤色一直很不健康，面色苍白，有时甚至不像真人。脸颊上新添的色彩让他看上去好似一副画布。沉重的草绿色，边角又夹杂着些许蓝色。他左眼肿的只能睁开一条缝，看上去就像在对Mats调皮的眨眼。

Mats坐在床角，眉头紧锁。窗外秋高气爽，朝露和嫩叶沐浴着阳光。他扯了扯Neven被子的一角，往后躺去。他感到Neven迷迷糊糊的伸手碰到了他的腿，把他运动裤柔软的面料捏成了团。

Mats往下钻了钻，往Neven温热的身体又靠近了点，感受着热度，感受着——

> 2011年5月
> 
> 炙热让他差点透不过气，周围的一切都是粘乎乎，汗涔涔的。
> 
> Mats嘴里叼着一束长发，右脚踝上缠着彩带，高潮在漫长的等待后终于到来。Neven却始终保持着自己的节奏，鼻尖上的汗珠轻轻抵着他的太阳穴。
> 
> Neven呻吟着，本想笑来着：“哥们，这太棒了。”[1]
> 
> Mats只是咕哝着。他把Neven推开了点，注视着Neven脸上的新长出的胡茬，眼睛周围红色的痕迹。“Meister."他喃喃自语道，嘴角不自觉的往上扬，如同编好的程序一般自动运行。想到这里，一周前的画面又再次浮现在眼前。聚集的人群，震耳欲聋的声响。有人向他扑来，不知是谁。Neven全身湿透，一边擦着嘴上的泡沫一边笑。
> 
> ”谁是德国冠军？Borussia BVB“歌声很轻，掩盖在阵阵喘息声中。快感如浪潮般袭来，回荡在小小的二人世界里。Mats双手捧着Neven的脸，指尖轻抚着Neven的双唇。他的嘴唇如同两枚形状和图案完全不同的印章，但又莫名的契合。
> 
> 鼻腔里充斥着汗水，啤酒和沐浴露的味道，舌尖上能感到香槟在起泡。
> 
> Mats松开了嘴里的发束。

Neven顺了顺头发，随后摸摸脸。

疼痛让他打了个颤，忍不住爆了粗。Mats伸出手放在他胸口，伸出拇指摩挲着锁骨，等待着。 

Neven嘟囔着睁开了眼。阳光太烈，他眯起眼睛疑惑的看着Mats。“今天不想起床。”他说道，胸口又传来阵阵疼痛。

“我也一样。”Mats喃喃的回复。他们靠的很近，呼吸只隔了几厘米。Mats躺着，等待着，等待着。Neven翻了个身，手缠上了Mats的腰。带点亲密，带点安慰，他在Neven依旧疼痛的颧骨上落下轻如羽毛的一个吻。

或许他们就这样一直躺下去。

> 2010年 12月
> 
> Mats躺的很别扭。
> 
> 脚搭在沙发的角落，腰下的靠垫又滑了下去。
> 
> Neven开着电视，天空电视台正在直播周五早场斯图加特客场对阵汉诺威的比赛。沉闷的球迷歌声中能勉强听到解说声，让人昏昏欲睡。
> 
> Neven背对着他，手机贴着耳朵，时不时的笑出声，咕哝几句，对来自遥远的巴尔干的祝福表示感谢。他看上去一点也不像22岁，更像一个不知所措的青少年。不知道自己有所成，将有何成，听到表扬会无所适从。肩膀僵硬，眼神游离。
> 
> 他转向Mats，抱歉的耸耸肩。眉毛挤在一块，嘴角有一丝疲惫。他只想要片刻安宁，能安安心心的和Mats观看汉诺威如何领先，斯图加特又如何扳平，或许还有空聊聊接下来的比赛。
> 
> 足球。
> 
> 他们之间的纽带。Mats有时会问自己，这就够了吗？如果是的话，到何时？
> 
> 在室外，十二月叩击着窗户，将黑暗沿着玻璃冲洗得一干二净。Neven低声说了几句像是告别的话，随后直直的把iPhone抛了过来，轻轻地落在Mats身边的靠垫堆里。
> 
> “我亲戚太多了。”Neven活动了下四肢，长长的叹了口气。随后叉着双手，倚在门框上。Mats偏过头不再看广告，冲着Neven眨眨眼。他的右腿已经麻木了。“他们说什么了？”
> 
> “祝我生日快乐之类的，“Neven沉默了一阵。广告曲又嘀铃铃的响了起来。”问我过的怎么样。
> 
> Mats点点头，转回头看着发光的屏幕。Neven自然不会告诉他，他之前就站在这里看球赛。为了脖子上微热的手掌，为了无声的陪伴，坚定的目光。
> 
> 明天他们将再次并肩站上球场，在他们身后只有南看台，天空，以及整个世界。他们要延续连胜的场次，当作补过Neven的生日。
> 
> “那你过的怎么样？”

”见鬼。“Neven支起了身，紧咬着牙关。

Mats的手安抚的搭上了Neven的肩膀——药片和睡眠让他头晕脑胀，鼻骨又受伤。Neven又钻回了被窝，转了个身。Mats在脑海中想象着Neven如何困倦的合上眼，又如何紧闭起双唇。

他的手缓缓的沿着蝴蝶骨往下滑，在Neven裸露的皮肤上作画，先写上他自己的，又写上Neven的名字。看不见的，才不会消亡。

“你尽管回家去吧。”

他的声音嘶哑，如砂纸般擦过耳膜。轻轻的，几乎称得上是温柔的。Mats凑到Neven的颈窝，鼻尖轻触着Neven的碎发。他又该理发了。哦先刮胡子才对，这样Mats便又能从他的耳廓一路吻下来，顺着他蓝青色的淤痕，直到他的唇角。

“有事我给你打电话。”

> 2010年5月
> 
> Mats的电话响了起来，这不是今晚的头一次了。
> 
> 消息公布之后，祝福如潮水般向他涌来。父母给他的答录机留了言。许久不联系的老朋友给他发了短信，带着坏笑的表情，声称他们早就知道有这么一天。
> 
> Mats自己却并不知道。不如说他对于发生的种种情景充满了距离感。这种距离感既非职业要求，也不出自个人愿望。一旦电话不再作响，他眼前便浮现出这景象：夏天-或者准确的说-冬天，位于另一块大陆末端遥远的冬天。彩色的旗帜，国歌的旋律。人声鼎沸，他向前走，衣衫和泛着微光的金杯轻轻摩挲。[2]
> 
> “我们在南非见得上面咯？”听筒里传来Neven的笑声，Mats的心提到了嗓子眼儿。“打住吧，我只是入选了热身赛名单。”
> 
> “我们的Mats总是这么镇定。”Neven的语调如常，几天前他还用这语调说着一些别的什么。一些更隐秘的事情，大部分是身体与舌头的亲密对话。
> 
> 他的声音令人兴奋，好似一场双方都投入的艳遇。像一个挑逗的微笑，或者让人遐想的念头。不仅仅想到性。性，却又不仅仅是性……
> 
> “你现在不用去庆祝一下吗？国家队成员？”
> 
> Mats什么也不用。他把听筒贴上耳朵，咬紧了下唇：“派对就在这举行。”他听到Neven在电话线另一端轻轻的笑。
> 
> “马上就到。”

Mats在穿鞋。他留下了两双鞋在Neven家里，包括一双足球鞋。要是哪天喝了酒不想回家，谁知道他会不会把他的训练包也留下来。

Mats以惊人的速度适应了床的左半边。

门关上的时候他深吸了一口气。寒气逼人，他注意到他的夹克上衣忘拿了。

大概是在床边的衣服堆里？还是在沙发扶手上？Mats不记得了。是这样么？某件事越熟悉轮廓就越模糊。有时候他梦到Neven，梦到一件他常穿的T恤。梦到他的房间，对他家具的摆放一清二楚。

他注意到，他一丝丝的暖意都感觉不到。

> 2009年8月
> 
> 夏天的太阳火辣辣的，Mats感觉自己就要化了。
> 
> 他们还没到南欧呢。这里人们仍然讲的是德语，虽然不太好懂。他喝着水补充体力，下午有一场对阵当地俱乐部FV Donaueschingen的热身赛。
> 
> Mats想证明自己。想重新找回状态，想表明自己彻底摆脱了伤病。在对阵英格兰的决赛里他已经证明过了——现在在这里他要再次证明一次。对他而言，没有比保持状态更重要的事情了，他想要参加本赛季的全部比赛，无一例外，想要——
> 
> Neven在他身边的干草坪上躺下，仰起了头。说起来Mats还没和他认认真真的聊过。一切开始的太仓促，没时间熟悉每一个人。
> 
> “欧洲冠军的滋味怎样？”Neven冲他努努嘴，轻轻的戳了他一下。
> 
> “相当棒。”Mats除了傻笑没别的反应。他又回想起他的传球，Sandro的进球，冠军奖杯，头顶上马尔默的天空。
> 
> “给点阳光就灿烂。”Neven摇摇头，“走吧，进去吧。我快脱水了。”

门铃滴滴响了两声，Mats应声推开了门。

Neven站在走廊上，双腿无力，神情略带尴尬。Mats把他拖回了房间，一脚把门关上。

夹克好端端的搭在沙发扶手上。Neven打着呵欠坐过去，不小心拉扯到了受伤的面部肌肉，他小小的抽搐了一下。他捂着脸，脸上满是吃惊的表情，就像一个不敢相信妈妈也会打人的小学生。

Mats犹豫了片刻，随后也坐了过去，伸出手轻轻抚摸Neven的手臂。他的手指在旋转起舞，从Neven的手背转向了手心，随即合拢。

Mats抓着Neven的手，仿佛他们之间有着心电感应一般。这样才能交换彼此无声的思绪，在别的情况下他们谁也不会说出口的言语。

Mats凝视着他们交叠的双手——

> 2008年8月
> 
> 握手坚定而又温暖。
> 
> 新教练，新运气，新队员。这名字他脑海里模模糊糊的有个印象，但现在一下子说不上来。
> 
> 所以他只是友好的点点头。一个竞争者，可能让他的位置更加不保，也可能是后防线上的好搭档。
> 
> 谁知道呢。

Neven伏下身吻他的时候Mats眨了眨眼。他小心翼翼的抚摸着Neven快要消肿却依旧滚烫的面颊，指尖下传来清晰的搏动。

“天，我真想现在对你说。”Neven贴着Mats的唇，喃喃的说。

“那别说。”

他们都没说。

> 2007年5月19日
> 
> Mats在第52分钟被换上。
> 
> 他拍了拍德米凯利斯的肩膀，随后奔上球场。安联球场坐的满满当当，球迷情绪高涨——目前他们3:0领先。绍尔在这里名利双收，今天是他的谢幕演出，无与伦比。
> 
> 想到沙拉盘半小时之后就要交到隔壁州的首府，他稍微有点走神。斯图加特应得的，多多少少。
> 
> 当美因茨将比分扳成2:3时，他狠狠的掐了自己的大腿一把，咬紧了牙关。从边线传来希斯菲尔德的怒吼。  
>    
>  透过余光他看到，对方后卫是如何高高的攥紧了拳头。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次翻译德语同人深感自己功力尚浅，未能表达出原文的美。但是冷西皮一切靠自给自足，只有硬着头皮上了。
> 
> 授权见原文链接。
> 
> [1]原文是Meistersex，Meister双关，这里指高超的，下文指冠军。
> 
> [2]在这句后面有一句Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Und Mats träumt. 我不明白作者为何这么写，这里看上去希望还没有破灭，故删掉了这句。也许是我理解错误，请赐教。
> 
> [3]感谢 [@三月兔亭](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=2590183) GN对于我在翻译中遇到的困难伸出了跨西皮的援助之手。以下两句来源于GN，特此标出：
> 
> 在室外，十二月叩击着窗户，将黑暗沿着玻璃冲洗得一干二净。
> 
> Mats自己却并不知道。不如说他对于发生的种种情景充满了距离感。这种距离感既非职业要求，也不出自个人愿望。


End file.
